Bahamas vacation
by SpectorintheSadows
Summary: (Explosions heard in background)!everyone is goin to the bahamas for fun sun and uhh never mind.There isnt any yaoi so dont worry.
1. The begining

Ok this is my first fic so don't flame me. . Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or its characters dont own Bahamas  
  
Me:Joey, by the time the story is over......um uh your condition might not be healthy.  
  
Tristan: What's he mean by that? Joey: Beats me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Airport skirmishes (At the Airport)  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Tea: No! We haven't even boarded the plane yet.  
  
Tristan: I guess that makes sense.  
  
(All walk to the ticket guy)  
  
Ticket Guy: How may I help you?  
  
Yugi: We're on the flight to Bahamas.  
  
Ticket Guy: Ok may I see your tickets please? (All show him tickets)  
  
Ticket Guy: Take a seat over there please.  
  
Yami Bakura: That man sure had a sense of "style".  
  
Yami Yugi: I agree he doesn't even use gel.  
  
Malik: Man he's paler than, uhhhhhh jus forget it.  
  
Yami Malik emerges from millenium rod DIE YOU WILL ALL DIE! MUHAHAHA  
  
Joey: Uh Malik your yami is scaring the children (points innocently to Tristan tea Yugi and Bakura)  
  
Yugi: Jus cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid.  
  
Tristan: Joey you're the kid around here, hey guys watch ill prove it. Joey, what is 30+10?  
  
Joey: Uhhhhhhhh 3,010?  
  
Tristan looks surprised and goes, whoa how did you know that?  
  
Joey smiling proudly: I only get compliment on how smart I am every day. People at school call me "rocket scientist".  
  
Tea: That's not a compliment Joey.  
  
Tristan: Really, wow I never knew that. Malik grabs Tristan by his hair and whacks him with the millenium rod  
  
Malik: How stupid do you get!  
  
Joey: Pretty stupid. Yugi: Hey, look we can get on the plane now.  
  
Malik: Where's my yami? Yami Malik faintly heard in the background: DIE YOU GREY OLD MAN!  
  
Yugi: Why is he whacking a statue?  
  
Joey: Here comes security.  
  
Yami Malik: What? What do you mean I'm vandalizing? Huh? Let go of me!  
  
Tristan: Wow your yami is in some big Bs ,Malik.  
  
Malik: Let's leave him here.  
  
Sounds of cracking bone and screams are heard in the background followed by a triumphant phrase that could only be: DIE DIE HAHAHAH I HAVENT HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE GIVING THE PHARAO A BIT TOO MANY BEERS!HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Tea: Good idea.  
  
Tristan: come on we got to get on the plane!  
  
All board plane (except Yami Malik) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok for the first chapter it stunk. . Ok please review I promise the story will get better. No Flaming! but please review! 


	2. When songs go wrong

ChApter 2  
  
i left ya off with the co entering the plane......  
  
ya ok  
  
disclaimer dont own ygu or stuff like that......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami malik: hey! wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! (gets caught on the wheel of a bomber flying to iraq)  
  
Yugi: Wowie!!!Neato toledo!Malik look at your yami!Our president is so smart!He found out how to devestate Saddam Hussiens bad dudes!  
  
Malik:Yeah......cool.....whatever(is listening to "Burning down the house" by the talking heads)  
  
Tea:I dont think he cares Yugi....  
  
Joey:Oooooooohhh.A birdie!!  
  
Tristan:No Joey thats a.............uh........i think it hust might be a birdie!Yay!!  
  
Malik:"Hold Tight!We're in for nasty weather!"  
  
Joey:But....that might hurt the birdie!!!  
  
Tea & Yugi:You mean the balloon?  
  
Tristan:Balloon!!YaY!!  
  
Malik:"Sweep me off my feet!"  
  
Joey:What!AHHHHHHH!!!(as he gets sucked out the window)  
  
Tristan:No fair! Joey gets to ride on the wing!  
  
Joey(screaming like a little girl):heeelp!!!  
  
(Lightning bolt comes from cloudy sky)  
  
Tea,Yugi&Tristan:Ooooooohh.......  
  
Tristan:Dont try that at home!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile........  
  
Yami Malik:So you you like to obliviate stuff too?  
  
Bomber pilot:Yeah.....watch this! (bomb is dispatched over Algeria's oil fields)  
  
Yami Malik:Hey look at the little peo(gets cut short by enormous explosion)  
  
Bomber:Correction,dead people.  
  
Yami Malik:You wanna be friends?  
  
Bomber:Sure!Im Mike!  
  
Yami Malik:MUHAHAHA!!Lets destroy everyone!!Heheheh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hAHAHAH Cliffhanger!!  
  
i will do even better next time!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Trouble in Three flavors

Ok i left you off with y/m in a airplane loaded with weapons of extreme mass destruction and a new friend thats just as much of a psycho as he is(hard to believe I know)and a scorched joey taking a ride on the 4th class section of the plane(lol).Everything Malik sings comes true(mass destruction there , huh?).Ok , I would also like to anounce that Bakura and Ryou will enter in this chapter.And thanks to the people who cared enough to reveiw. Ok on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 Y/M(yami malik):Look at all the fire!  
  
Mike:Yeah, that was a daisycutter i dropped.  
  
Y/M:Cool! *thinks*What the heck is a daisycutter?*  
  
Mike:Daisy cutters burn everything around them when they hit.  
  
Gigantic explosion heard behind them  
  
Y/M:I think the fire got to those oil fields you spoke of.  
  
Mike:Me too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the plane  
  
Kid :Mommy look!Theres an evil clown on the wing!  
  
Mom(horrified expression):Ahhh yes there is son.........  
  
Tea:I wonder if hes alright.........After he is a friend and all friends should-  
  
Tristan:Uh oh.Here comes another boring friendship speech.......Umm Malik?  
  
Malik(looks up and turns down sound):yes?  
  
Tristan:Can I uh, listen to your cd player?  
  
Malik:You like the talking heads too?Awesome!Of course you can listen to them! hand headphones to Tristan  
  
Tristan:Ummmmm cool music Malik.........  
  
Tea's talking on in the background with Yugi trying not to listen.  
  
Yugi(talking to himself):Yami !Stop talking about her!Shes my woman!  
  
Malik:Who?That midget I saw at the smithsonian institute?  
  
Yugi:Youre impossible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the wing  
  
Joey(hoarsely):heeeeelpp.....can anybody heeeaar meee????Huh Ohh a a whole lot of birdies!(As geese go through the turbines) Uhhhhhgggggggg............I think im gonna puke.  
  
(loud thwak is heard in turbines)  
  
Joey:that didnt sound like a birdie!Uhgg ...im getting white hair in my mouth..  
  
Bakura(moaning):ooohhhh heelllppp..........  
  
Ryou:I told you we werent sposed to skydive here.  
  
Joey:Huh?Ryou?Bakura? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the plane Yugi(with earplugs given to him by my sister):Hey!Look guys!Theres two other people on the wing with Joey!  
  
Tea:(speech drones on)  
  
Malik:No way!Bakura and Ryou!  
  
(Yugis yami pops out as Yugi removes earplugs)  
  
Yami:Stupid tombrobber!God,I hand over the evil one with the white hair!  
  
Malik:You believe in Jesus?  
  
Yugi:(^_^)I taught him!  
  
Malik:Hey we are landing at our first stop!  
  
Yugi:Tea shut up were landing...(is ignored)  
  
Malik:Tea!(whacks her across the head)  
  
Tea(* *):F#%& you !  
  
Malik:Freindship girl swore!Today pigs fly!(refering to earlier bet not found in story)  
  
Yami(O_0):You cursed!You cursed!YOU CURSED!!!!!!  
  
Tea:sooooo...  
  
Yami:You broke God's sacred commandments!  
  
Tea:Youre a christian?  
  
Yami:Yes I am!I am the wrath of God!I will help you find Jesus!  
  
Tea:Then why do you believe in your millenium items,wouldnt that be considered voodoo r somthing?  
  
Yami:Nope they are gifts from God.  
  
Tea:I never thought of it that way.  
  
Malik(has been listening intently the whole time):Good point.Maybe this God you speak of is real.  
  
(plane touches down)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on the wing  
  
Bakura:Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Joey:Hold on for dear life!  
  
Ryou(screaming like little girl):EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!  
  
Repair Guy:Hey what the HE11 are you guys doing up there!  
  
Joey:Get me down!!  
  
Repair guy:(O_0)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the bomber  
  
Y/M:Muhahahaha TECHNOLOGY!!!!  
  
Mike:Burn!  
  
Y/M:There a radio in this thing?  
  
Mike:yeah.  
  
Radio:"WAR!What is it good for?"  
  
Y/M:Just about everything!  
  
Radio:"We interupt your daily program for a special announcement.There is a renegade bomber on the loose.Radar shows it is currently flying over Libya.We are sending fighters after as we speak.The bomber apparently blew up a large Algerian oil feild already.Back to your normal presentation"  
  
Mike and Y/M:(O_O)  
  
Mike:Parachutes r' in the back lets go!  
  
Y/M:Whats a parachute?  
  
Mike:come on!  
  
(Mike straps on a parachute for himself , then straps one on Y/M)  
  
Mike(opening door):Here we go!(as they both get sucked out)  
  
Mike:Pull that little cord!  
  
Y/M pulls cord(so scared he cant speak)  
  
Mike:You wont get hurt dont worry(pulls own cord)  
  
(Both float down to the ground)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In airport Macdonalds  
  
Malik:I wonder how my yami's doing?  
  
Tristan:Dont ask......  
  
(Teas cellphone rings)  
  
Tea:hello?(_)Malik its for you.S%*# I hoped he was dead.  
  
Malik:Umm hi?  
  
Y/M:Mmmallikkk....  
  
Malik:Yes thats me.  
  
Y/M:Could you come get me?  
  
Malik:WERE ARE YOU!!!  
  
Y/M:Ummm(turns to Mike)Libya.  
  
Malik(-- _ --):Idiot ! how did you get there!  
  
Y/M:Plane.  
  
Malik:Then fly yourself back!  
  
Y/M:Malik turn on your radio.  
  
Malik(turns on radio to hear the announcement):(-_-)What have you got yourself into?  
  
Y/M:We parachuted to the ground if that somehow helps....  
  
Malik:Fine.Get home yourself.(hangs up)  
  
Yugi:So hows your Yami?  
  
Malik:In Libya.  
  
Yugi:I shouldnt have asked......  
  
Tristan(while piggin out on nachos):This is good stuff!  
  
Tea:We should help him out ya know.After all he is kinda our friend.And freinds always(babbles on)  
  
Yami:She has issues.(walks off)  
  
Yugi(piggin out with Tristan):I *munch**munch* agree.  
  
(Joey walks up with Ryou and Bakura)  
  
Malik:Woh!Ryou where did all yur hair go!  
  
Joey:My stomach.  
  
Yugi:You tried to eat (cut off by Joey)  
  
Joey:No.It came flying at me.  
  
Tristan:Hi Joey!  
  
Joey:Oooh nachos!Give me some!(walks over to Tristan)  
  
Bakura:Wheres the Pharoah?  
  
(Yami comes back in monk outfit)  
  
Malik:Oh my dear Ra.......  
  
Bakura:Why,may I ask are you wearing that?  
  
Yami:I have been saved!Ra is only an Idol!  
  
Ryou: Your christian too?(rips off outfit to reveal an identical outfit.)  
  
Yami:Welcome Brother!  
  
Malik: I read somwhere that you dont have to wear monk outfits to be a christian.  
  
Yami:I wish to show my christianity proudly!  
  
Malik:OOOOooooookkkk.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What happens next?Do you think yami went insane?Will Maliks yami ever get back?If you want to find out..........Review me about what you would like to see later in the story!Oh yeah ....Im accepting presents for the cast  
  
Cast(^_^)YAY!!!  
  
Ok ya i can type up short chaps like this one real fast and long chaps in less than 4 hours so this wont be suspensefull if you reveiw to give me some ideals...... 


End file.
